1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bilateral-type door locking handle assembly employed in a doorway of a ship's cabin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional door units provided in cabin's doorways of yachts and the like comprise: hinged door units in each of which a door's rotation on a hinge pin opens the doorway; and, retractable or sliding door units in each of which a door's retracting or sliding movement linearly guided by a rail opens the doorway. The retracting or sliding door units further comprise: ones in each of which a door is moved to the left to open the doorway (hereinafter referred to leftward-retractable door units); and, the other ones in each of which a door is moved to the right to open the doorway (hereinafter referred to rightward-retractable door units).
As for a conventional door locking handle assembly, it is possible for a user to mount the handle assembly in only a predetermined one of a left side and a right side of a door. In other words, it is not possible for the user to replace the handle assembly (which is designed for use in the leftward-retractable door unit) with that designed for use in the rightward-retractable door unit or vice versa. Consequently, it is required for the manufacturers to produce two different types of tile handle assembly and stock them separately, which requires a large stock space and makes it difficult to save manufacturing costs.
Further, in the conventional door locking handle assembly, since its operating handle is restricted in rotation by a simple lock mechanism which is poor in key variations, there is a fear that the door locking handle assembly is illegally unlocked through picking and like illegal acts.